


Value Added

by TheMaura



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Horniness of the heart...and flesh, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, The Happiest of Marrieds, it continues to be a bit of a revelation to him, quarantine is boring, then there is potential chafing, unless it’s with someone you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaura/pseuds/TheMaura
Summary: Patrick has spent his idle time during quarantine being physically active. The results are ... very nice.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 196





	Value Added

Something that PHAC and the CDC neglected to mention at the start of the pandemic is that quarantine affects people in a multitude of ways.  
For David, one minute he’s organizing and reorganizing their home office. Moving items here and there so that it “makes sense” and they can fill online orders more efficiently. The next, he’s bundled on the living room couch like a slug binging whatever Interflix has to offer with no end in sight.  
On the other hand, Patrick has spent his idle time during quarantine being physically active. He can’t really hike or play team sports so he’s been working out a lot on his own. Daily runs, trying all different at home workouts, doing a lot of manual labor around the house and in the yard. The results are ... _very nice_.

—————————

Patrick is lounging on the couch watching the baseball on mute, sucking an ice pop when David walks into the room mid-FaceTime with Moira. He’s wearing gray sweatpants, a white tank top and his cafe tropical cap with little curls peeking out under the brim. His lips are stained cherry red. David freezes. Patrick looks _good_.  
“Oh, did you need the room? I can go. I think watching these old games is depressing me anyway. I miss baseball.”  
“Not to worry, sweet Patrick.” Moira calls from David’s phone. “It seems David is rather preoccupied. His mind is very suddenly elsewhere. We shall reconvene at a more amenable time when David does not have such pressing matters that need attending.” Moira ends with her Cheshire grin.  
Patrick looks at David with confusion. “Ok? Um, talk to you soon, Mrs. Rose!”  
This jolts David into action. “Ugh! Yes. Goodbye Mother.” David sharply taps to end the call and tosses his phone aside. David turns to Patrick with a huff. “Are you done with that ice pop? It’s about to drip on the rug and I have something else for you to suck on.”  
Patrick raises his brows, puts the remainder of the ice into his mouth and pulls the stick out clean. Keeping his eyes locked on David the whole time.  
“You’re ridiculous.” David snipes as he tackles him back into the couch.

———————————

“It’s not just the tiny running shorts. That would be enough. It’s everything. It’s all the time. How long does the honeymoon phase last? Are they accounting for your partner getting increasingly hotter every single day?! I’m not sure I’ll make it!” David complains moving from the kitchen into the living room. Fully prepared to curl up on the sofa with his chosen snacks and a movie. Something catches Stevie’s eye over his shoulder and her eyes widen comically.  
“Oh. Oh, David.” Stevie locks her wide eyes on him. “Well.” Patrick just entered the room behind him coming back from his run.  
“Hey!” Patrick cheerily greets. No shirt, tiny shorts, no decency.  
“Hi honey.” David mutters back turning away quickly. Looking at Patrick is like staring at the sun these days. A quick glance is fine, any longer and David is toast. David has found it’s best to attempt to keep his eyes, hands and mind occupied.  
“That is something you’ve got there.” Stevie’s voice pipes in from his phone.  
“I know. I can’t focus on anything else.” David hisses back. “ I am exhausted, my muscles are sore, I am chafed in completely unexpected places. I’m never safe. It’s any time! It’s _all_ the time! Earlier today, he was chopping down a dead tree in the yard like an actual lumberjack. A shirtless, glistening in the sun lumberjack, like in a porno. A live action lumberjack porno made just for me. I almost blacked out.”  
Stevie’s eyes are drifting behind David. Patrick is bent over on the floor doing some sort of crab walk pushups with clapping. Grunting as he goes.  
“I mean, congratulations to you, sir. You definitely won. That is ... mm...that is ... something.” Stevie’s eyes glaze as her words drift off.  
“Excuse you! He is a married man! That is my husband you’re leering at!”  
Stevie gives herself an exaggerated shake. “I’m just saying, set up some webcams in strategic locations and you can really supplement your income.”  
“Ugh! Eyes front, Budd!”  
“I don’t know how I’m supposed to look anywhere else? I’m trying but not succeeding.”  
David glances towards his husband and his eyes get stuck. He’s doing his stretches now. The stretching is David’s favorite part.  
“Stevie, I’ve got to go.” David croaks with resignation.  
“No, wait! Why don’t you prop the phone up on the lamp and not end the call?”  
“Goodbye, pervert!”  
“Good luck with the chafing!”

——————————

“Where’s my favorite brother, David?”  
“He’s doing some sort of outsidey-yard thing. He’s been out there for hours. I haven’t checked him out... um, checked on him yet.”  
“Maybe you should David. He could be hurt or passed out! He’s probably burnt to a crisp, completely dehydrated and bleeding out somewhere! Weakly calling for his husband with his final breaths!”  
“Oh My God! Step on a rusty nail barefoot, please. Patrick is a grown man who is perfectly capable of doing a little yard work unsupervised.” David spits. Just then Patrick comes back into the house. Shirtless and sweaty, in his cutoff jean shorts. David’s mouth goes dry as Patrick walks into camera view. “Hey Good Looking, are you ready to eat? I’m starving.” He swoops in for a biting kiss with a growl.  
“OH. MY. GOD. BUTTON!”  
“Oh hey, Alexis! Good to see you! I’ll just go shower and we’ll talk about dinner when you’re done, David. Sorry to interrupt your conversation, you two.”  
“Whatever!” Alexis waves her hand dismissively. “What is _happening with you_?!”  
“Not much. Doing the store’s online orders, trying to keep busy...”  
“No, I mean when did _this_..” she circles her hands in the air, “occur?! You look really good.”  
“Oh well,” Patrick goes even pinker in his cheeks. “I guess I’ve been working out more often.”  
“Obviously yes, you have. Also, your hair is _gorgeous_. Why have you been keeping it so short?! Has it always grown in like this?”  
“Ah, David created a hair care system for me. Since I haven’t been getting regular haircuts and my curls are coming in. Honestly, my hair has never been so soft!”  
“You’re welcome,” David snips.  
“You’re skin is glowing,” Alexis continues without recognizing David’s addition at all. “It has always been _completely flawless_ ,” she narrows her eyes at David, “but it is actually glowing.”  
“I think that’s just the sweat? But, I also have my own 7-step skin care regime that my husband lovingly curated for me.” Patrick exaggeratedly bats his eyes at David.  
“Mmhmm. Yes. And, you are built. Like yum!” Alexis bounces and wiggles her shoulders on the phone screen.  
“Ok, yes, thank you, enough, Alexis.” David interrupts exasperated.  
“I’m just saying Quarantine is really working for you Patrick. You know I’ve always thought you were the cutest little snack but this is also a really good look for you.”  
“Well, thank you Alexis. That’s very sweet.” The tips of Patrick’s ears pink with embarrassment.  
“The real tragedy is that you can’t go out tonight and get all the attention you deserve.” Alexis flutters her eyes at him. “David, it’s a good thing that you locked this down before our adorable little caterpillar cocooned it into this beefcake. If this hit the streets at _any time_...”  
“Oh my God! Imagine!” David turns the phone back to himself. “They’d eat him alive! I’d have to beat them off with sticks and frankly that’s too much cardio. Just the idea of it is exhausting.” David looks at Patrick who has walked around the chair and is staring down at him standing with his hands on his hips, pale, smooth skin gleaming like some sort of Greek god. He’s giving him the fondest smile with more than a bit of heat in his eyes.  
“Alexis,” David keeps his eyes on Patrick, “I’ve got to go.”

———————————

David flops back on the bed with a wheeze. “I mean, this has been a fun transition. Obviously.”  
“Obviously.” Patrick parrots.  
David narrows his eyes at him but continues. “But, I just... I want to say I have always loved the way you looked. I always thought you were just...very beautiful.”  
Patrick beams at David. “I know. I do know that. Thank you, David.” Patrick cuddles up onto David’s chest, nuzzles his face into David’s neck.  
“You know what the best part is?” David asks peering down at Patrick.  
“My increased stamina, strength and agility?” Patrick offers.  
“Mmhm, yes.” David nods enthusiastically. “All wonderful additions to our life. But really, it’s how good you feel about it. I can see it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The way you move your body, the way you hold yourself, the exponential increase in time you spend naked.” David shimmies at Patrick. “You feel good and confident and I get to see it.”  
“You know, David,” Patrick traces idle shapes into David’s chest with his finger tips. “I never would have gotten to experience this without you.”  
“Honey, you know I love getting all the positive credit for things that I had no part in but you don’t know that.”  
“But I do. I spent most of my life trying to blend in and not make waves. To just look like every other guy living a completely ordinary life. But, being with you? I finally felt like I could let that old Patrick go. I could let go of that idea of how I was supposed to be and look. I don’t have to blend in and hope no one notices. I can be me, whatever that is.”  
David tilts his head back trying to blink back his tears and bite back his smile. “I’m very glad you feel that way, with me.”  
“Hmm, Look at you,” Patrick says softly drawing David’s face back down.  
“Uhh. Please don’t. I haven’t had quite the quarantine transformation you have.”  
“So beautiful. So perfectly David.” Patrick murmurs as he rubs his thumb at the corner of David’s eye where a tear escapes. He leans in and presses a sweet, full kiss to David’s lips. “All these years later, you still make me feel right.”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes and weird formatting issues are mine!  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
